


What the Future May Hold

by shadowfire125



Series: rewriting history [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/pseuds/shadowfire125
Summary: What if Gyro discovered Akita's plan before it was put into action?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Series: rewriting history [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752838
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	What the Future May Hold

Gyro notices something amiss the day before 2BO is scheduled to come online. It's concealed well, and he discovers it by pure chance, but it's there—a subroutine he didn't program, and he doesn't remember discussing it with Dr. Akita. When he tries to take a closer look at it, he's denied access.

His first instinct is to ask his mentor about it, but he hesitates. This is clearly something he wasn't meant to find, and it's not the only secret Akita has been keeping from him. Usually, Gyro is allowed to accompany Akita to meetings with investors, since 2BO is largely Gyro's work. However, there's one investor Gyro has never met; he's only seen the vulture in passing and doesn't even know his name. Maybe Bradley or Bretford, something American. The closer 2BO's activation date draws, the more Akita has been meeting with Brady. Whenever Gyro asks what the meetings are about, Akita simply grunts, "Funding."

But Gyro attends all other meetings to do with funding, and sees no reason he shouldn't be included in this as well. He might be just an intern, but 2BO is _his_ idea.

So Gyro keeps quiet, and he sets about breaking into the hidden code.

It's arduous work, and he stays in the lab long after nearly everyone else has left for the night. Eventually, it's just him and Akita.

"Time to go home, intern," Akita says, stretching as he steps away from his work table. Even from halfway across the room, Gyro can hear a series of pops and cracks from his mentor's spine.

Gyro quickly switches his screen to a different line of code he'd been working on before his discovery. "I think I'm gonna stay a little longer, sir," he says.

Akita comes to look over Gyro's shoulder. "We don't get paid overtime," he says after a moment.

 _I barely get paid at all_ , Gyro thinks. "Tomorrow's a big day," he says. "I just want to make sure everything's ready."

Akita nods curtly, the closest he ever comes to expressing any kind of approval. "I had better not find you asleep at your desk in the morning," he says before turning on his heel and striding out of the lab.

Gyro picks out his stress ball from the clutter of papers on his desk and gives it a squeeze before returning to the problem at hand. There's no doubt in his mind now that Akita wrote this program. It has the graceful and elegant hallmarks present in all of Akita's work, and it's just as good at stonewalling Gyro as the man himself. But what is this strange program? And why is it hidden so well?

In the end, Gyro falls asleep at his desk, no closer to having any answers.

The next day, 2BO is activated.

* * *

2BO likes Gyro. It's not just because Gyro is the one who welcomed him into the world, telling him he is a definitely real boy; it's everything else, too. Gyro is patient and kind, and he answers all of 2BO's questions, no matter how many. He smiles easily, and he's good at reassurances when 2BO is nervous about trying something new. Together, they run through diagnostic after diagnostic, making sure all of 2BO's systems are functioning properly.

Still, there's an undercurrent of anxiety in Gyro's expression whenever Dr. Akita isn't looking. Something is worrying him. 2BO tries his very best on every test run they do, because the worry fades from Gyro's face, replaced by pride. And 2BO likes it when Gyro is proud of him, of course, but he likes even more that he can make Gyro happy.

On 2BO's third day of life, he's sitting on a stool next to Gyro as Gyro works on the computer that he's plugged into 2BO's chest. Dr. Akita is out of the lab for some reason, and the worry has completely overtaken Gyro. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he mutters under his breath. 2BO catches a few words he's probably not supposed to know.

Absently, 2BO kicks his legs. He wishes there were something he could do to make Gyro smile instead of frown, but he doesn't want to distract Gyro from important work.

"Gotcha!" Gyro exclaims, so abruptly that 2BO nearly falls off the stool in surprise, and a couple of lab techs glance in his direction. "Sorry, sorry." He puts out a hand to steady 2BO. "Now, let's see…" As he scans the screen, his excitement vanishes and his brow furrows. "World breaker?" he murmurs, turning the words over on his tongue like he doesn't quite understand them.

Then his eyes go wide, and the blood drains from his face. His breathing is shallow, his hands shaking, and 2BO's sensors pick up an elevated heart rate.

"Gyro?" 2BO asks hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Gyro snaps his attention to 2BO. He looks the boy robot up and down, then glances around the lab. "2BO," he says, struggling to keep his voice even. "Would you like to see Tokyolk?"

"Well, of course," 2BO says. "But I thought that my field test wasn't for another couple of days."

Gyro places a still-trembling hand on 2BO's shoulder. "I know," he replies. "But something's come up. I'll explain everything but-" He pauses, swallowing. "Do you trust me?"

For the first time in his short existence, 2BO feels a twinge of real fear. "Yes," he says. "I trust you."

Some of the tension leaves Gyro, and he nods. "Okay," he exhales. "I have to edit a bit of your programming, so I'm going to put you into sleep mode. And tonight, we'll see Tokyolk. Alright?"

"Alright," 2BO replies, but his apprehension must show because Gyro gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Everything's going to be fine," Gyro says. "I promise."

Gyro is terrified; 2BO can feel the faint tremor in his fingers, and his heart is still beating too fast and too loud. But there's a determined glint in his eyes, and his words are full of iron resolve.

2BO knows he's right to trust Gyro, so he smiles despite his own unease. "I'll see you tonight, then."

Pure, unadulterated fondness washes over Gyro's expression, and he ruffles the quiff of feathers on 2BO's head. "See you tonight, kiddo," he says, and 2BO falls asleep.

* * *

Gyro works as fast as possible. He doesn't have time to completely remove Akita's "world breaker" protocol, so he does what he can to disable it. He's not sure where Akita is, but knows his mentor doesn't plan on coming back to the lab until tomorrow. Whatever Gyro is going to do, he has to do it now.

He has a half-formed plan that starts with getting 2BO out of the lab and ends with a vague notion of finding somewhere safe to stay. But where can he go? He's essentially going to be stealing a valuable piece of technology from the most prestigious research facility in the country. His apartment is out, because that's the first place anyone will look. Ideally, they should leave Japan, but planes are too closely monitored. A boat, then.

As his plan comes more into focus, his gut coils tighter and tighter. If he hadn't caught wind of this protocol, the results could have been disastrous. Why would Akita do something like this? What else is he hiding?

There's anger simmering under Gyro's skin, as well. 2BO is meant to help people, and Akita would have viciously twisted that purpose and robbed 2BO of everything that makes him unique.

Of everything that makes him real.

For the first time ever, Gyro leaves the lab before noon. He goes back to his apartment to pack his few essential personal effects in a beat-up backpack, then heads to the harbor.

He returns to the lab after dark, when he knows no one else will be around. Setting his backpack on the chair at his desk, he crams his laptop into it, along with a couple of hard drives full of data he'll need. 2BO is still asleep on the stool, hooked up to the desktop computer. Gyro drums his fingers on his hip, trying to think of anything else he might want to take with him.

A familiar voice cuts through his thoughts like a razor. "Working late again, intern?"

Gyro bites back a scream and whips around. Dr. Akita stands in the middle of the lab, hands clasped behind his back. The corners of his mouth are turned upwards, but Gyro is loath to call it a smile.

"W-well, you know me," Gyro says, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting. "Ever the dedicated worker."

Akita's eyebrows are a hard line, and his canines glint in the faint light as he advances on Gyro. "And that's why you were gone all afternoon, is it?" he asks, his tone deceptively calm.

Gyro stumbles back a couple of steps before bumping into his desk. "Oh, um, I just had a- a few errands to run."

Akita stops almost toe-to-toe with Gyro, leaving the younger scientist no room to breathe. "Errands," Akita growls. "You are a terrible liar, intern."

Gyro gulps. "I d-don't know what you're-"

"You've been sticking your little beak where it doesn't belong," Akita interrupts, tweaking Gyro's beak in a gesture that might have been playful if not for the strain of menace running through Akita's words.

The simmering anger comes to a boil, surging through Gyro full-force. He shoves Akita as hard as he can, forcing Akita to take a surprised step back. "You've been sticking your _code_ where it doesn't belong!" Gyro shouts. "2BO was _my_ idea, _my_ prototype! He's the reason you hired me, but all you've done is belittle me and take credit for my work! Now he's more than his programming, and you want to reduce him to a- a _weapon_!" His chest heaves, hands clenching into fists. "Well, I won't let you. You're never getting anywhere near 2BO ag-"

He's cut off with a squawk as Akita's gloved hands wrap around his throat and _squeeze_. Gyro scrabbles desperately at Akita's arms, but Akita is bigger and stronger.

"You never would have gotten this far without me," Akita snarls as he puts his whole body into crushing Gyro's windpipe. "You're a naïve, idealistic fool. 2BO is meant for far grander things than being a mere defense drone. It's a shame you won't live to see it."

Gyro makes another weak attempt at fending Akita off, but his limbs feel like rubber, his vision going dark at the edges. With his final ounce of strength, he fumbles for the keyboard beside him and hits a key.

The last thing he sees before blacking out is Akita's soft face warped into a sneer.

* * *

2BO blinks awake, and at first, he doesn't quite register the scene before him. The lab is mostly dark, illuminated only by the city lights beyond the windows and the glowing computer screen beside him. In the eerie light, Dr. Akita has Gyro all but pinned to the desk, his teeth bared and his hands clamped around Gyro's neck. Gyro's hand slips away from the keyboard, and his body goes limp, eyes rolling back in his head.

2BO knows how to fight, because it's been programmed into him. He's never liked the idea of hurting anyone, though, and Gyro has told him that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do. Now, he knows he might have to hurt Akita if he wants to protect Gyro.

It's not a hard decision at all.

Unplugging himself, 2BO leaps into action, using the rockets in his feet for an extra boost as he slams into Akita's side, flinging the both of them halfway across the lab. He hears something inside Akita crack, and Akita lets out a howl of pain. 2BO hesitates—he hadn't meant to do real damage.

Akita takes advantage of this pause and grabs 2BO by the wrist. "I suppose we're doing this early," he wheezes. "Execute protocol World Breaker!"

2BO feels a little twinge in his head, but nothing else happens. Akita looks confused, then absolutely furious. He tightens his grip and tries to pull 2BO towards him, reaching for the panel in his chest. 2BO panics and sends a jolt of electricity through the arm Akita has a hold on. Akita seizes up and flops backwards, seemingly unconscious. After checking to make sure Akita still has a pulse, 2BO hurries back to Gyro.

Gyro is sprawled on the floor in front of the desk, and 2BO is relieved to see the faint rise and fall of his chest. 2BO gently pats his cheek. "Gyro?"

A hand clamps down on his shoulder from behind, yanking him away.

2BO reacts on instinct.

* * *

Gyro sluggishly returns to consciousness with a groan, then a cough. Tiny arms wrap around his torso. "You're awake!" 2BO exclaims, burying his face against Gyro's chest.

Gingerly, Gyro sits up and returns the hug. "What happened?" he croaks. 2BO just whimpers and clings tighter to him.

He smells smoke, and he looks up.

The two of them are outside Akita Labs International. A large chunk of the building has collapsed inwards, and smoke is billowing out. The glow of fire flickers behind the windows, and a loud, cascading crack pierces the night as the glass panes shatter. In the distance, sirens wail.

"We have to go," Gyro says, stumbling to his feet while keeping 2BO cradled in his arms. His legs are wobbly under him, but he forces himself to start walking.

"Shouldn't we report to the authorities?" 2BO asks, not looking at Gyro.

"No," Gyro says, picking up speed as his footing becomes more assured. He doesn't need 2BO to tell him the details of what transpired in the lab, because he can guess easily enough. 2BO tried to protect him from Akita, but something went wrong and things were destroyed. Authorities would see 2BO as dangerous and unstable, and they would have him scrapped. Gyro can't let that happen any more than he could let Akita enact his scheme. "I have a plan."

"I think I…" 2BO's hands fist in Gyro's shirt, and he starts to shake. "I think I k-killed Dr. Akita."

"It's not your fault," Gyro says vehemently. "You were protecting us both, and more. Akita was going to hurt a lot of people."

2BO hides his face in the crook of Gyro's neck and doesn't say anything.

"It's okay, kiddo," Gyro murmurs, rubbing soothing circles on 2BO's back. "It's okay."

* * *

They take the subway to the harbor. Gyro is grateful that the late hour means hardly anyone else is around, and they travel unnoticed. He holds 2BO the whole time until they get to the waterfront, when he sets 2BO down and takes a knee in front of him. "You see that cargo ship over there?" he says, pointing to the massive ship at the end of the dock.

2BO's gaze follows his finger, and he nods.

"It leaves in-" Gyro checks his watch. "-half an hour." Oof. He'd promised the captain he'd be there an hour before departure. "I managed to get a job onboard as a mechanic, but they don't know that you're with me. So I need you to sneak on board and meet me in the engine room without letting anyone see you."

2BO looks worried. "Where are we going?"

"St. Canard, in Calisota."

"America?" 2BO mulls this over. "That's pretty far."

"I know," Gyro says, placing his hands on 2BO's arms. "But we'll be able to start over. You'll be a real boy, and I'll be… I'll be your dad. If you want."

Finally, 2BO smiles. "I'm already a real boy," he says. "And you're already my dad."

Gyro's heart does something odd in his chest, like it's squeezing tight and exploding at the same time, and he pulls 2BO into a hug. "Okay," he says, pulling back and surreptitiously wiping his eyes behind his glasses. "I have to go meet the captain, but we'll be together again soon. Alright?"

2BO nods again and activates his rocket feet, taking off into the night. Gyro pushes himself to his feet and sighs. He's going to have to do a _lot_ of apologizing to Captain Barks for being late.

They manage to go five days before 2BO is discovered, but the captain (an aging, weathered border collie) seems more resigned than angry. "No one on the up-and-up needs a job on a cargo ship that fast," he sighs when he finds out. "Frankly, I'm impressed you kept your kid a secret this long, never mind _how_ you got him on board."

"You're not going to throw us overboard or anything?" Gyro asks warily.

Captain Barks pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not a monster. And you're a good worker, besides," he says. "But once we get to St. Canard, I never want to see you again."

"Fair enough," Gyro agrees.

* * *

A couple days later, they're lying on their backs on the deck at the prow of the ship, looking up at the stars. Gyro is in the middle of explaining supernovas—he'd run out of facts about constellations after fifteen minutes, and 2BO enjoys hearing about science just as much as he enjoys hearing stories.

But he's been oddly quiet for a while now, like he's not listening anymore, so Gyro stops and reaches over to take his hand. "Are you okay?" Gyro asks softly.

2BO opens his beak, and then closes it again. "I keep thinking about Akita," he says after a moment. "You told me about what he was planning, but even though he was bad… I didn't want to hurt him. And I didn't mean to kill him."

Gyro swallows. He's been dreading this conversation, because he doesn't know what he wants to say. With his free hand, he absently brushes the fading bruises on his neck. He still can't turn his head too far without wincing. "What happened at the lab…" His voice is rough, and he stops to clear his throat. "It wasn't anyone's fault but Akita's. You didn't kill him. He might- might not even be dead. The rescue crew could've gotten him out." The thought of Akita being alive and out there somewhere isn't a particularly comforting one for Gyro, who is far too familiar with Akita's vindictive nature. He just hopes the possibility will help 2BO feel better.

But 2BO is staring despondently at the sky. "So you… think I did the right thing?" he asks, sounding far too world-weary for someone who isn't even two weeks old.

With a sigh, Gyro pushes himself upright. He takes off his glasses and scrubs the back of his hand over his eyes before replacing them. "Short answer, yes."

Finally, 2BO looks at him. "What's the long answer?"

Gyro fiddles with the hem of his vest. "There aren't always right choices and wrong choices. Sometimes, there's just choices. We get put in situations we shouldn't have to be in, and all we can do is our best. And then we have to learn to live with whatever comes next." It's a hard lesson to have to learn, especially so soon. He wishes his own best had been better, and then maybe 2BO wouldn't have to go through this.

"Oh." 2BO sits up as well, still holding Gyro's hand. He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his free arm around them. "What comes next?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know," Gyro replies, giving 2BO's hand a squeeze. "But we'll face it together."

2BO smiles at him, brighter than all the stars in the sky, and returns the squeeze.

The past is fraught, and the future is unclear. But in the here and now, the two of them are able to find some peace. They'll take it one step at a time, moving from moment to moment.

In the end, they'll be okay.


End file.
